The Sunfire
by darrk
Summary: New Pokemon fanfiction. crossover with the redemption trilogy but i cant find the fandom nor find how to make a new one
1. Prologue

**Oh year. New fanfic, and I have started the second chapter. A lot of people said it was much better. Thanks to Imoshrooom and Wolfsthrope Von Schlieffen. **

5 years ago

Galactic Veilstone building

Sinnoh region

Saetveth - or Saturn as he was now known – strode down the hall to the command centre. Now that he had found the direction he wanted Galactic to head in, he had to start planning with the new commanders – Pluto – head of recruitment; Mercury – head of diplomatic relationships and Neptune - head of operations. To complete Galactic's new goal they would have to make alliances with other major and minor organisations like Magma and Cipher.

"Mercury, open the chat channels to the Magma headquarters; I will speak to Tabitha now" Barked Saturn. But instead of Tabitha, Neptune appeared on the screen. "What is it Neptune?"

"We have located the remains of Hunter J's ship but the damage exceeds what we had originally anticipated, especially to the hull. The old ships weapons used to consist of a stealth cloaking device, front mounted beam cannons and bottom-mounted pulse cannon, rear-mounted medium rail-guns but now only the medium rail remains. Therefore, I have made some plans for a new ship if you will allow me to change the original design"

"Fine, let's hear about it" Snapped Saturn. "This better be good"

"It will be, we're going to turn it into a heavy battleship with rail-guns, particle beams, pulse cannons and beam cannons it was heavily armed. The ships main super-armament includes two super-heavy rail-guns, a capital sized beam cannon and a capital sized pulse cannon. It is double hulled, will have an extra armour layer and five massive engines. Also fitted cloaking device, bomb/torpedo launchers and range of covert ops, assault frigates and interdictors in the hangers, all of them are fully armoured and weaponized. It can land and its vehicles are armoured trucks with that have retractable small rail-guns and missile emplacements. It's basically a ship-off-the-line that can fly"

"You have my approval, now get on with it" Snapped Saturn again. "Start working immediately" Neptune was quickly replaced with Tabitha from the Magma organisation. "Tabitha, have you thought about my offer of an alliance?"

"We have, and decided to accept it with some certain terms." Here we go again, thought Saturn. "Number one: if we go to war against Rocket and its allies, you will help us fight against them in our region. Number two: we will support each other in military, political and economic sectors, and if one of us controls the region, the others can put up a base there. Number three: we will merge technology with each other. Do you agree to these terms?"

"Yes I do but before you do know there are three of us in this alliance: Magma, Galactic and the small organisation of Cipher. Do you still agree to the terms?"

"Yes we do. See you later Saturn."

30 years ago

Celestic Town

Sinnoh region

Cyrus looked up at the sky. Something was moving closer, towards Sinnoh, towards him. It could be a legendary. Or not. Destroying the pokemart, the pod-like thing came to a rest in the middle of the square. Part of it detaches. Inside there was a man, barely alive with a black and gold uniform and blue hair.

"Take to the chopper he motion to two of the grunts, and the rest of you clear this pod up."

Now

Sinnoh region

"Warp thrusters are stable, sir" One grunt said.

"Weapon systems are online and active" Another added.

"Cloak systems are ready. 3. 2. 1. We are now cloaked" A third responded.

"Prepare for warp" Barked Saturn "3. 2. 1…"

An alarm wailed.

Panic erupted.

A bright light.

Then darkness…..


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry for the long updating time but I had to post a chapter on my birthday. This chapter is much longer so I am improving the length of the chapters.**

Chapter 1

"Fleet commander Arkady" The AI declared over the communication system. "Please report to the commander's office" I walked down the hall way nervously since the only reason for the commander summoning someone like this was because they were in trouble. I knocked twice on the door before opening it. There was a large file on the desk, in front of Jon Radec - otherwise known as the commander - with my name on it.

"Please, sit down" Jon said to me when I entered. "Now I have a mission for you. It is of grave impotence. You will lead a party of 50 offensive ships to guard the Eve Gate"

"Only 50?" I asked shocked. "So it will be a pure capital fleet?"

"No, there won't be any capitals"

"Why? The wrecking ball formation requires capitals"

"Fleet commander Murdoch demands you don't use any capitals for this mission because of the interference from the Eve Gate"

"That's rubbish. I've flown past in in a Titan, if you won't let me use capitals then I will have to refuse this mission; give it to Fleet commander Murdoch" And with that I walked out.

This time the AI said "Fleet commander Murdoch, please report to the commander's office"

"Murdoch you know the fleet that Arkady was meant to command" But before Murdoch responded he continued. "Well he has decided to refuse it without a full fleet and if I allow him the full will be planning to defend in the wrecking ball formation. But if I refuse to give him capitals, he will refuse it. So I have decided since you suggested that those numbers are appropriate for this type of mission, you will be leading it"

"I will make Arkady go" And with that, just like Arkady, he walked out.

I heard an angry voice from behind me as I strutted down the hallway on the way to the shuttle hangar

"Arkady, stay where you are right now"

"Max with me," I growled at Max my wingman that was standing in the sergeant's enclave, right next to the shuttle hangar.

"You go out of those doors I'll make sure you are no longer an FC"

I spun round and growled "How will you do that, we are at the same rank"

"You will not speak to me like that" Then he turned and marched the other way towards Commodore Harkov's office. Meanwhile, I climbed into my pod which entered a shuttle and detached from the station

"Max, go over see the construction" I called to my wing mate who obediently banked off to the right heading for the secondary POS while I was heading to the main one. The fleet consisted of two hundred and fifty-five capsuleers split into five wings, each of them with five squadrons. Each of the wings and squadrons had a commander. I controlled all but three of the commanders but they were just the squadron's commanders, even though I have no clue how many other people in the fleet I had under my command I still felt in command of the fleet. Especially with the Vengence nearly built and the Relentless, Illustrious, Invincible, Indomitable, Revenge and the Protector in the process of being built I had to be very careful. Just then, Captain Paul Harrington came on my coms.

"I think you should take the mission"

"What?" I exclaimed surprised that he had heard about it so soon.

"The mission Jon gave you, I think you should take it."

"Why?" I asked

"Well if you accept it you can a nice reward, for example lots of money to speed up the building of our new fleet, weapons to arm it or some guns for the crew and marines. Just think about the possibilities. Anyway after you do the mission we can make massive fleet then leave the alliance together"

"Fine," I growled.

I knocked on Jon's door for the second time today.

"Come in" He called. "How may I help you Arkady?"

"I will accept your terms for the mission if you pay me three billion ISK"

"I accept" When I was still standing there he asked: "Don't you have somewhere to be?" And then I left.

"This is stupid work, we must…" Max was cut off from complaining once more, when a whole fleet of enemy warships jumped in to the system. They were from the light. I swore loudly before speaking to my fleet.

"Everyone prepare to engage the enemy" Then I saw my mistake; the enemy had two titans, one carrier, three dreadnoughts and a lot of battleships. Over the alliance chat I told my second head Paul "Now might be a good time to bring the spare fleet in, we have over two hundred battleships, in ONE bloody system"

"On my way, be there in about five minutes. You can hold them off for that long, right? Well you're going to have to. Oh, remember don't go too close to the EVE GATE. Bye" Dexter said, completely relaxed.

"Ok people we have to hold here for 5 minutes, offensive battle positions" The fleet of 50 ships held out for four minutes, slowly being destroyed but not before they took out the titan and carrier. "All frigates prepare for dive-bombs, on my mark … now" All the standard frigates flew up to the battleships and dreads and self-destructed, causing massive damage waves to go through the enemy fleets. "Aim for the dread!" The fleet consisted of 20 frigates (all dead now) ten battleships, three destroyers; one command battleship and the rest were Heavy assault cruisers.

Meanwhile the backup fleet consisted of ten titans, ten super-carriers, fifteen carriers, twenty dreadnoughts, eighty battleships, fifty battlecruisers, forty cruisers of various types, ten destroyers and twenty frigates; a force to be reckoned with.

"What the hell?!" The eve gate shot out a bright white incinerating both the enemy fleet and the rest of mine

A bright light….

Then Dexter arrived with his fleet. Panic erupted. But I was still in contact with my fleet. So I told them the gate was active and to guard it. Tell the commander. Defend the gate at all costs. It works. Keep the new fleet secret. I will return

Then darkness…


	3. Chapter 2

An alarm wailed….

Panic erupted….

A bright light….

Then darkness…..

"What the hell is happening?!" bellowed Saturn furiously when the alarms wailed and screeched.

"Sirs" A grunt replied after Mercury arrived on the bridge. "We have an unidentified ship in the rear hanger bay and a-"

"Tell us something that we don't know, Neptune and his marines have already secured it. Do you have any other useful things to say?" Barked Mercury.

"I was going to tell you sir but there's a Lightwing fleet on our sensors" The man quivered and shook in fear at the face of his boss Saturn who had just drawn his side arm and had it pointed at the grunt.

"Tell me, are we still cloaked?" The man nodded fearfully. "What is our capacitor power level?"

"Err 20%"

"How much will it take to use our weapons and launch fighters?"

"For our main armament; 5% per gun and to launch fighters; 1% To get back to base; 4%, but we need to uncloak to fire our weapons"

"Here's what we do: get Neptune to hold his position, launch fighters and uncloak, then target them with every gun that we have. Make sure you leave at least 8% left in the cap to get home. Let's move people!" Saturn yelled to everyone in the bridge.

Now, Hoenn Region

Beep, beep, beep, bebeep…

Time to feed the Pokemon, Sam thought. There were Pokémon like Torkoal, Heracross, Tyranitar and Swampert. There was even a Yveltal. This was a Pokemon care-centre, 1 of 3 set up by Saturn, for any Pokemon that were injured; had lost their homes; trainers from the war going on. Based at the old expanded weather institute, the centre was the base of all Galactic operations in the Hoenn region, with more than two-hundred troops stationed at once and 100 civilians who fill a range of roles including: logistics, pilots, and engineers. Apart from the regular shipments of weapons, expansions and the constant arrival of newcomers who replaced the people who died in the war. Though every time a group came back from the front or when the planes came back from Sinnoh they brought a Pokemon with them, this time it was an Entei.

"How long 'till it can go to station two?" A medic asked.

"A week at most, it can go with the rest when they move" Sam responded. Then an alarm sounded throughout the building. "What's going on?" He shouted at a passing soldier.

"The Sunfire is engaging a Lightwing fleet"

The bay doors of the Sunfire slid open and from the hanger bay a storm of ships was unleashed upon the unsuspecting fleet. Hundreds of Anathema and Purifier class ships instantly cloaked themselves and flew towards the fleet, launching their deadly payloads into the enemy cruisers. Next the Malediction, Crusader, Vengeance and Retribution class frigates flew out of the hanger firing their missiles and energy weapons into the already damaged ships. But then the Lightwing fleet launched there Raptor, Crow, Hawk and Harpy class frigates into the oncoming frigates which then launched there missiles and blasters.

I woke up inside my pod and cursed I had no capacitor power left in my Damnation class Prophecy battlecruiser and I was grounded in this ship hangar surrounded by marines and different Pokemon like Aegislash, Blastoise and Typhlosion. I woke just in time to see ten Maller and Omen class cruisers fly out of the hangar. We must be under attack I thought. Just then the marines found the emergency pod release lever so I slid out of the ship onto the deck consequently the pod opened and I climbed out. I was then instantly pushed to the floor by about ten marines, handcuffed and marched to the away.

I was marched through corridors, in and out of lifts, through more corridors and as I got closer to where ever I was going I was surrounded by more guards with a G logo on their chests. Luckily they hadn't taken away my dark-pulse pistol I thought. As we reached the bridge I remembered the weapon stash in my ship and hoped they hadn't found it either. I was thrust down at their leader's feat and slowly stood up again.

"So, who are you?" He inquired.

"I am Fleet Commander Arkady of the first fleet and Darkwing Alliance, Defender of the Amarr, Captain of the Vengeance, an immortal and conquer of the Jove. And who am I speaking to?" I said dryly

One of the guards thrust the butt of his gun into my stomach before the leader held up his hand to stop. "I am Saturn, Commander of the Darkwing alliance and Captain of the Sunfire" After he said that a Toxicroak appeared right next to him and he seemed to relax.

"All ships have been released are full ship list is on your screens now" A voice crackled over the intercom. Just after the voice stopped a list of ships appeared on the main screen; frigate, destroyer, cruiser and battlecruiser. Some of the ships for different classes included the Drake, Oracle, Prophecy, Harbinger battlecruisers; Omen, Maller, Augoror, Guardian, Zealot, Sacrilege, Devoter, Cymbal cruisers and Malediction, Crusader, Vengeance, Retribution Anathema, Purifier frigates; Coercer and Dragoon destroyer.

"Sir, Do you want base to launch the battleships, carrier and dreadnoughts?" Asked a grunt. Just then I realised most of the ships on the screen were Amarr.

"What other ships do you have at your base?" I asked to Saturn

"Two revelation dreadnoughts, one archon carrier, one abandon, two apocalypse and two Armageddon battleships" he responded then asked "Why?"

"In my world all but the Drake and Cymbal of those ships come under the race Amarr"

"We found blueprints for the ships in Stark Mountain"

"I can help you if you let me" I asked him

He did…


End file.
